A Redheaded Dixon
by katieswar123
Summary: Daryl Dixon could never imagine how his life would change after rescuing a feisty redhead and her niece in the woods.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello beautiful readers!  
**_

_**Welcome to my fantasy world where I have input into what Daryl Dixon does on a regular basis- a place I'm sure all of us Daryl lovers wish we where. Normally I am both a Daryl and Deth shipper, but this story just took over and here we are! In all of my scribbles this is my favourite story thus far, and I hope you all enjoy it; I hope to update once a week. Please read and review! I would love to hear your feedback! **_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kinley wiped the sweat off of her forehead before it could drip into her eyes. The heat was unbearable already, the sun had not yet fully risen, and they had a long way yet to travel before reaching the next town where she hoped to find a place of safety for at least a few nights. She adjusted the carrier on her back as gently as possible, not wanting to wake up the sleeping child it held.

"Hang in there baby, we'll find water soon."

She continued walking, ignoring that her limbs now ached and shook with every movement, and that her head was pounding with intensity she had never experienced before. She had not had much to drink in two days, as she had been giving it to the child, hoping it would tide her over until they next found food. Kinley continued to move north, heading towards the lake she had spied while on top of a hill miles away.

The trek continued on for hours, and Kinley was starting to see spots in her vision, and each step was becoming harder when she heard twigs snapping through the trees to her right. Adrenaline soaring, she pulled a large knife out of her belt and braced herself, praying that if it was a Walker, that it would be alone and that she would have enough strength to fight it off. When the sounds stopped, she shrugged off the carrier and carefully placed it up in a tree, high enough that to get it down you would have to climb, something she hoped no walkers would figure out if a herd were headed their way. She was thankful that the child was sleeping soundly, and did not make a sound.

Daryl remained crouching in the bushes, watching the human with the impressive knife place a bag up in a tree. He was currently on scouting duty, keeping an eye out for any animals they could eat, or any wanderers, living or dead that could be potential problems for their group. The person wore a large ball cap, the shadow obscuring their face. Their height made him guess it was a woman. Female or not, she could be from a dangerous camp like the Governor's camp, and she could be spying on them. When he didn't make another sound, he saw her relax her stance and lower the knife, which was when he silently stood, crossbow raised and pointing at her.

"Drop the knife, or I shoot you."

Kinley slowly turned, heart racing as she heard the southern accent behind her. She lowered the knife, but did not drop it. A man glared at her over his crossbow, and she quickly took in his appearance; average height, with impressive bare biceps, shaggy brown hair and dangerous blue eyes. She did not doubt for a moment that he would shoot first, ask questions later. As she stood trembling, unsure of what to do, a walker suddenly appeared behind him and without hesitation she threw the knife at the walker, hitting it squarely between the eyes. As she did, a shot rang out, and Kinley felt a searing pain through her shoulder and dropped to her knees.

When Daryl saw her throw the knife he moved to the side, ready to shoot her, when he heard the knife make impact behind him and whirling he saw the walker fall to the group, knife imbedded into its brain. A shot rang out and he turned again to see blood pouring down the woman's arm, as Shane raced into the clearing.

"What'd you shoot her for?" He cursed at Shane and slowly walked towards the woman, bow ready, eyes scanning the trees for any more walkers.

"I thought she was trying to kill you!" Shane cursed and approached the woman cautiously. "Who are you?"

Kinley felt herself slipping into unconsciousness as the pain and dehydration was sending her body into shock. She struggled to her feet and promptly fell back to her knees, and began to crawl towards the tree where her bag remained. A gun was suddenly pressed to the back of her head and she heard the second man speaking again. "Tell us who you are and what you're doing here or I'll shoot you."

"You already did shoot her." Daryl spit at Shane and lowered his bow. "She can't even stand up, leave her be." He glanced up at the bag and moved towards the tree, intending to get it down for the woman. As he jumped into the tree to get it down, the woman seemed to come back to her senses and with a strength he wouldn't have expected, she pushed herself to her feet and tried to pull him away from the bag. Shane roughly hauled her back and threw her to the ground, holding her down with his foot and kept his gun pointed at her head.

"Check what's in the bag, it must be valuable supplies."

"No, please!" Kinley tried to raise her torso off the ground, but was pushed back down by the rough man's foot crushing her ribs.

Muttering to himself Daryl removed the vinyl cover from the top of the bag and swore when he saw the little girl inside. He gently brought the bag back down and gave Shane a look that could kill. "Piss off Shane, it's a kid."

The man called Shane removed his foot from her and Kinley struggled to sit up and reached for the child who was beginning to wake up with the shouting. "She yours?"

"My niece, please don't hurt her."

"I don't hurt kids lady." Daryl handed her the little girl who stared up at him with large blue eyes. He knelt down a small distance away from them as to not spook the woman or make the kid cry as Shane paced restlessly behind them.

"You gonna tell us where you're from?"

"I'm from whatever is left of Toronto." Both men stopped and stared at her in shock.

"Canada? Aren't you a little bit lost?"

"I'd hoped the outbreak wouldn't be so bad here." Kinley struggled to stay conscious.

"Anyone else wit' you?"

"We're all that's left of our group." Daryl noticed her body trembling and that she was beginning to sway. "Please, we just need some place safe, just for the night."

"We don't take in strays." Shane growled behind them and Kinley turned to him frantic.

"Please! Just one night!"

"No."

Kinley struggled to her feet and held out the little girl to Shane. "At least take her, she's still a baby, she doesn't deserve to die out here!" Shane pushed her away from him and she stumbled back to the ground, causing the child to begin to cry. Daryl swore and shoved Shane away from them.

"What's wrong wit' you?"

"They're two more mouths to feed!"

"Well maybe you can stay out here and fend for yourself, and we'll take them. They'd both still eat less than you do."

"The answer is no."

"We're takin' 'em with us."

"Over my dead body." Daryl punched Shane in the nose and knocked the gun out of his hand and pocketed it.

"That can be arranged." He hooked an arm around the woman's waist, and hoisted her up, supporting her as she quieted the little girl. Noting her arms were shaking and that she was about to drop the little girl, he placed the bag back over his own shoulders and began half dragging, half carrying her towards their camp, stopping only to let her retrieve her knife from the walker's head. "That was a nice hit." He thought he saw a flash of teeth and wondered if she smiled at him, but her head was down, once again hiding her features. Beneath his hand he could count her ribs, and feel her spine against his arm. The child was small and looked feverish, but was not starved like this woman was. "Have you been feeding her and not taking anything yourself?"

"She's all I have left."

The rest of their walk was silent, and just as Daryl's grip was getting difficult to maintain due to the blood dripping down her arm, they reached the camp, and the group swarmed towards him.

"Daryl, what happened?" The 'leader' of their group, Rick took in the situation and noted Shane walking several yards behind them.

"Found this girl and her niece in the woods. She killed a walker, and Shane shot her." It was then that Kinley passed out and sagged in his arms. Daryl swung her into his arms bridal style and carried her into the RV where Hershel and Carol immediately began to fuss over her. Lori lifted the crying little girl out of the carrier and tried to calm her down.

"Her arm will definitely need stitching." Hershel pulled off the woman's hat and Daryl swallowed as her face and hair was revealed. Long bright red locks fell out across the pillow and fanned around a shockingly beautiful face. Though pale and rather dirty from sweat and traveling, smooth pale skin covered high cheekbones and delicate features that were splattered with freckles. She had full lips that were drawn into an unconscious grimace, frozen in pain. Hershel continued to examine her and frowned. "Obvious extreme dehydration, heat stroke, exhaustion. I'm guessing she hasn't ate or drank in some time." He felt her forehead and checked her pulse. "She has a bit of a fever, someone grab some bowls of water and cloths and we'll get her cooled down."

He moved on and checked out the little girl, who was obviously fascinated by his beard. "Aren't you the sweetest thing?" Lori held her and the little girl eagerly drank water they held up to her in a small glass.

"I'm guessing she's around 2." Lori felt her forehead. "She feels warm too, but seems quite healthy, especially in comparison."

"I think the woman gave her any food or water they had and didn't keep any for herself." Daryl glanced down at the woman again and found himself rather mesmerized. He was snapped out of his trance when Rick returned with cold water and cloths and shoved it into his hands. "What am I 'sposed to do with this?"

"Cool her down. I am going to deal with Shane."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Daryl, please don't pitch a fit right now."

Sighing, Daryl took his crossbow off of his back and hesitantly began to pat the damp washcloth across her forehead and down her cheeks and neck as Hershel began to stitch her arm. She remained unconscious, though he could see her eyes rapidly moving behind the lids.

"Where is she from?"

"Canada."

Hershel and Lori both paused in their actions and looked over at him in shock. "How on earth is she still alive?" Lori set the little girl on the floor of the RV and began to unlace the woman's shoes and the three adults all grimaced upon seeing the blood stained socks. Lori pulled off the socks and they looked down at the bloodied and blistered feet. Daryl silently passed the bowl of water and the cloth over to Lori who began to gently wipe off the feet.

"Her arm should heal well as long as it doesn't become infected." Hershel then gently picked up the child and set her on the table next to the woman and helped her drink more water. After drinking she stared up at Daryl with large blue eyes and did not drop his gaze.

"I think you have a new friend Daryl." Lori's smile froze when Daryl scowled at her comment.

"She can find someone else to stare at, I got no time for any other little girls that are going to go and get themselves killed." At this Daryl stomped out of the RV, slamming the door behind him and breathing deeply, his mind consumed with the memory of Sophia staggering towards their group, her zombie eyes not seeing them, only potential meals. He stomped off to his tent and flopped down angrily on his sleeping bag. As he laid in his tent, he swore remembering his cross bow was still in the RV, rendering him unable to go off hunting without having to retrieve it and see the little girl again. He rolled over and dozed off, not waking until he heard Rick calling his name from outside the tent as the sun was beginning to rise the following morning.

* * *

**_Teaser for Chapter 2:_**

"Daryl?"

He reluctantly looked over at her, his body tense as he was hyper-aware of her being so close to him. She smelled like sweat and pine needles, and strangely like peppermint.

"What?" He noted her smile waned slightly at his gruff tone, her clear green eyes scanning his face. She was beautiful and it unnerved him.

"I just wanted to thank you. Lena and I would be in a very rough place if you hadn't of brought us back here." She gently touched his arm, sending a shiver down his spine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! :) I would love to hear some of your thoughts on this story!**

* * *

"What do you want?"

"I'm driving back to the highway to pick through the cars again. Do you want to come?"

Daryl exited and tent and was pleased when Rick held his crossbow out to him. The two men traveled in silence as Rick drove his truck back to the interstate. Rick only spoke when he turned the truck off and they were about to climb out. "Sophia's death wasn't your fault. If anyone was to blame, it was me, and you need to accept that."

"Your wife been running off her mouth?"

"That woman and little girl would probably be dead soon if you hadn't of found them."

Daryl huffed and quickly climbed out of the car, crossbow ready and unwilling to talk anymore as they began to search the cars for anything of value. The men collected several piles of clothing, Tylenol, blankets, and a few bottles of water and Rick was pleased to find a bulk package of Kraft Dinner.

"Have you thought about what we're gonna do when we run outta food around here?" He stared out the passenger window, recalling how it was getting harder every day to find even squirrels to shoot.

"I'll admit that I have been worrying about that quite a bit lately." Rick paused. "I was actually going to bring it up to everyone at lunchtime."

"Alright then."

The men were happily greeted by the group, who quickly poured over the clothing, finding items that would fit while Carol and Lori began to cook up a few boxes of Kraft Dinner.

Daryl sat on the log, enjoying food other than squirrel meat when he noted Shane stiffen and look uncomfortable as he stared at something or someone behind Daryl. Turning, he saw Hershel walking slowly beside the red haired woman as she carried the little girl. The group all smiled warmly at them as they approached. Quickly glancing around the circle, Daryl groaned as he realized the log he was sitting on had the only other vacant spot for her to sit.

"Everyone, this is Kinley and her niece Lena." Hershel introduced the rest of the group and Daryl noted her dark expression when Shane's name was said. "And you probably remember Daryl Dixon from yesterday."

Kinley focused her attention on the scruffy man who seemed reluctant to make eye contact with her. "The man who saved us." As she spoke his blue eyes darted up to her face quickly before shifting back down to his bowl of pasta and he rapidly shoved noodles into his mouth to avoid speaking. Kinley carefully sat on the log next to him, moving slowly as her body ached and gratefully took two bowls of pasta from Lori and began to feed Lena.

"Yummy." Kinley noted out of the corner of her eye that as Lena spoke, Daryl's head whipped around as he began to watch them.

"Yes, it is very yummy. Keep eating sweetie." After Lena had ate a whole bowl, talking away in her toddler mash up of words Kinley set Lena on the grass in front of her and began to eat her own food. After a few bites she was full to the point of nausea and she glanced over at Daryl's bowl that had been scrapped clean.

"Daryl?"

He reluctantly looked over at her, his body tense as he was hyperaware of her being so close to him. She smelled like sweat and pine needles, and strangely like peppermint.

"What?" He noted her smile waned slightly at his gruff tone, her clear green eyes scanning his face. She was beautiful and it unnerved him.

"I just wanted to thank you. Lena and I would be in a very rough place if you hadn't of brought us back here." She gently touched his arm, sending a shiver down his spine.

"It's no big deal." He glanced down at her barely touched food. "You should eat more."

"I'm full at the moment. Would you like to finish it?" Kinley felt her cheeks redden as he stared unblinkingly down at her, his blue eyes intense. She looked down at her lap and chewed on her lip, unsure of how to act around this mysterious man. After a moment he shrugged and rapidly finished her portion. Just as he finished the little girl suddenly stood and walked over to him and reached her little arms up to him.

"She must really like you, she normally doesn't like to go near strangers." Kinley smiled warmly at him. "I'm sorry if she's bothering you." She moved to stand to retrieve Lena when Daryl shook his head and picked Lena up and sat her on his knee carefully as if she would break.

"It's fine." He smiled down at the little girl who immediately began to play with the buttons on his shirt, content to be held on his lap. "Her name is Lena?"

"Yes."

"How old?"

"She'll be 2 in July. I'm not sure if we've passed July yet or not."

"I'm guessing by the heat we're getting close to July."

Daryl glanced at her as she was staring across at Shane with a somewhat fearful expression, as Shane was preoccupied with cleaning a gun. He was able to study her as she was focused on Shane. She was painfully thin, looked exhausted and very pale, though she maintained her striking appearance. He noted that she was barefoot, and now that her feet were clean he saw that her feet were somewhat swollen and badly bloodied and blistered. As she stared at Shane she chewed on already short fingernails.

"They look painful." He nodded his head down at her feet as she turned her attention back to him.

"They're alright. My shoes were a size too small so they rubbed a bit that's all."

"Why were you wearing shoes that were too small?"

"When we left I didn't have shoes on, so I grabbed the first pair I could find out of the back of someone's car." She attempted a smile back up at him. "I didn't have time to be picky."

"What size would you normally wear?"

She looked up at quizzically before answering. "Seven."

Rick cleared his throat loudly and the group all stopped their conversations and looked over at him. "I've been thinking about what we should do next for a little while now, and I think our best option is to continue to put as much distance as possible between us and the prison, and find a small town that we could set up a fence around and make ourselves a permanent home and start fresh. What do ya'll think?"

"I think we need more people on our side before we do anything like that." Shane spoke up, irritation flashing across his face.

"What do you mean _our side_?" The blonde woman who spoke Kinley recalled being Andrea. Her voice was strong, and Kinley did not doubt she was willing to put up a good argument.

"We were easily overtaken at the prison and we barely escaped with our lives because there's so few of us. If we're going to do something as crazy as attempt to make up our own permanent residence that's going to take a lot of man power to do the clean up, kill any walkers that approach, and attempt to build a wall strong enough to keep anyone or anything out."

"Yesterday you were worried about having too many mouths to feed, now you want more?" Daryl glared across at the dark haired man and heard Kinley take in a deep breath beside him.

"It's different if we're settling down in a town."

Rick spoke up quickly to end the brewing argument between them. "I understand what you're saying Shane, but where are we going to find people to join us that we can trust?"

"There has to be more people somewhere, surviving just like we are." A younger woman named Maggie spoke.

"We should scout out any farms. If there's still livestock around, there's going to be a family still living there. If we could convince them to join us, we would also have the benefit of livestock. We can start traveling and scout out as we go." Hershel sighed and wearily rubbed his hands across his face. "We need to start planning for the time when we also run out of fuel for our vehicles, and when the wildlife has been consumed or scared off. We need to find somewhere with good soil and try to plant crops. We need horses, for traveling and dairy cows for milk or meat."

"Kinley, did you pass by any farms as you were travelling?"

"I've been coming straight south and haven't left the woods more than a few times unless absolutely necessary. I may have passed by farms without realizing."

"How's a girl like you even know you were going south?" Shane snarled at her and Kinley stared at him in shock for a moment before feeling her temper rise.

"Because I have a compass."

"Shane, what is your problem?" Glenn, who Kinley noted had an arm wrapped around Maggie, suddenly spoke, heightening the tension.

"My problem is this group that's been together for a long time now so easily and stupidly takes in strays without getting a group consensus, or thinking about any potential consequences. Now we're going to be slowed down even more by some woman that can barely stand and obviously can't fend for herself by the looks of her, and a baby that won't know how to be quiet if a herd of walkers goes by, requires constant supervision, and is likely to get sick." By the end of his speech he was yelling and tendons were standing out in his neck.

Kinley's hand automatically reached to her hip where she normally had her knife and she cursed as her hand grasped at nothing as Lori had helped her change into fresh clothing before exiting the RV.

"Shane you are way out of line." Lori raised her voice slightly.

"She's obviously more of a survivor than you are Shane, walking here all the way from Canada with a kid." Andrea spoke up again.

"Everyone just calm down!" Rick, who seemed to be the unspoken leader, and most even tempered man of the group, raised his hands and stood. "How about everyone just take a breather and think about if they want to find others and set up a permanent home or not, and we can talk more about it tonight. Shane can I talk to you?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading lovelies! **

**Preview for Chapter 3 :)**

"Please don't tell anyone, but I'm pregnant."

**Hmm...I wonder who could be pregnant! **


End file.
